The Age of Mortal's New Heroes
by darkkender
Summary: A group of friends in The Age of Mortals seeking treaure finds only one thing a battles against the overlords, their minions, and other creatures and people.


A/N: I own all the characters except the Dragon Overlords; I guess I also own blood wolves, the mountain and Windgree. Please R&R! Enjoy, and remember feedback!  
  
Chapter 1: Jelafas' Tomb  
  
The mountain was snow-capped and rugged. No village dotted the landscape on it. People stayed away from it, because it was said to be cursed by the elfin sorcerer that was buried there. As one of the black robes, he did horrible experiments in his laboratory, but he had, before he died, tried to take souls from people and change them into hellish slaves that would someday spawn an army. But when he tried it, the spell fizzled, backfired, and sent a wave of fire throughout the caves of the mountain killing every captive and living thing in the mountain, including the wizard. The closest village's residents said that the whole mountain was engulfed in a bonfire that made the sun look like a lizard to a dragon. Nobody had dared to set foot there after that... but that was a long time ago.   
  
"Remind me again why were doing this!" Calgel asked, as he and Mathas wound there way through the tunnels of the mountain. "I mean, besides the fact that this placed is damned by a dead evil wizard, who hid all his gold in the mountain." He said before Mathas could open his mouth.  
As Mathas stepped through an arch in the stone, he said back to Calgel, "Because there should be an un-measurable amount of wealth that could rival all the dragon hoards on Kyrnn."  
Calgel stood there for a while and then muttered, "You never change, Mathas." And followed his dark-skinned friend through the archway.  
Being a barbarian of Khur Mathas needed a torch, but Calgel could use his elfin sight to see through the darkness. The two trudged on in silence for more than three hours before they came to the first guardians.  
As they entered a chamber with a great pair of double golden doors at the end Calgel sighted four figures near the door. "What are they?" he asked.  
Mathas didn't answer, but walked slowly up to the closest one. It was a statue that resembled a Wolf, but was different in many ways. The statues had wings with hooks on the end like a bat's; they had four eyes, and horns that looked like a miniature version of a dragon's. The "wolves" were carved into pure obsidian.  
"Those things give me the creeps... they seem other worldly," said Mathas as the walked towards the door. Putting his torch in a scone, he pushed his wait against the door.  
It took both men to push the door open, and when it opened their breath caught in their throat. In the chamber in front of them lay as far as the eye could see gold and more of the wolf statues.  
"By Chislev, look at that..." Calgel said at a loss for words.  
Only then did the two friends realize the statues were moving towards them.  
There were three-dozen of them coming from all sides. Mathas whispered to Calgel, "I think those are living statues of blood wolves, monsters the school teacher said would eat me if I didn't behave in class."  
As the blood wolves closed in, the two friends drew their weapons knowing they would die.   
  
Three figures entered the town of Windgree earlier in the morning of that day. One was a half-elf male, and the other one was a human female. The last one was a kender. Kender were considered thieves by other races, but they really just didn't have very good self control or common sense. The Kender and human were dressed in brown traveling cloaks, while the half- elf was dressed in a black cloak that marked him as a cleric or a wizard of some sort. But he could be neither because the gods had left the world 10 years before.  
  
In truth, he had gotten his magic from sable the black dragon overlord. Five years ago Trode (the half-elf) had been given a ring made of black dragon scales, it had given him the ability to cast spells without earth magic, the magic every sorcerer used. Two years after that, one of Sable's minion dragons had tried to kill him. Before the lesser black dragon could finish him, a copper dragon had charged out of the forest and slashed the black's heart before Trode could blink. He had blacked out from loss of blood and woken up in the copper dragon's lair. Instantly Trode had blamed Sable for all of this, even though he was he was her most trusted commander. Then he looked at the copper dragon who was watching him with yellow eyes. "What is your name?" the copper had asked. And Trode had told him. The copper introduced himself in the name mortals called him, Venomeye. Trode looked at Venomeye, and was astonished. He was almost as big as Frost, the smallest Dragon overlord and had a considerable aura of magic around him.  
In the weeks that followed Venomeye had converted Trode from the darkness of Sable, to faith in the gods of light. Trode also learned that the Venomeye could not stand up to any overlords even as powerful as he was. Venom eye was creating an alliance of good dragons to stand up to the other evils in the world besides the overlord. Like spawn and lesser evil dragons. Trode had given his ring of dragon scales to Venomeye and the copper had used it to make a ring of copper scales so Trode would still have magic. It would only come off if Trode was converted to evil completely. A bond of friendship grew between them that strengthened each other's power. When Trode left Venomeye's underground lair he found out that Sable minions were searching form him.  
A month later, he had met Mathas and Calgel and the three had instantly become friends. But he still wore a black cloak.  
  
The Human and Kender were Best friends and had been forever. They both had light brown hair. The human's name was Anelle and the kender's name was Selean. They had met Mathas, Calgel, and Trode a while ago.  
The companions walked into an inn they took seats except for Trode. Instead, he walked up to the owner of the inn and asked in a voice with no emotion, "Did an elf and a dark-skinned man walk in here last night?"  
The owner replied in a haughty voice, "What is it your business if they did come in 'ere?"  
Trode threw back his hood and his eyes seething with anger asked the question again. This time the owners was more than a bit afraid and replied, "Yeah they did come in 'ere las' night. Said they were going to some mountain around ere'." Seeing Trode's pale blond hair and face lose even more color he added, "They went to the west."  
"Damn those god-cursed sons of a hobgoblin! They don't know what's in that mountain!" Trode cursed. He ran out the door and slammed it so hard the glass in it shattered. Selean dropped a steal coin on the table and said, "for the door" before she left to follow Anelle through the door.  
It was snowing when they went outside and turned into a blizzard by the time they found Trode sloshing through the snow towards the mountain. When the group reached the first tunnel, they weren't far behind Calgel and Mathas.  
  
A/N: Do you think I should continue this story? Please R&R! Give me your opinions and comments on the story. 


End file.
